Goodbye, Republic
by hiveluver
Summary: She looked out of her apartment window, and saw the horrifying sight of the Jedi Temple in flames... A civilian's perspective of the "jedi rebellion" that ended the Clone Wars and the Republic. One-Shot.


**So I rewatched Revenge of the Sith last night and it left me very emotional and this idea came into my head. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!**

Kai'Leen Malceski awoke suddenly. She checked the clock. It had been 4 hours since she lay down to rest in her penthouse on Coruscant. Her husband was away on business and she had the place to herself.

She rose to grab herself a glass of milk. She was halfway to the kitchen when she suddenly saw a sight that brought her to her knees in the middle of her living room.

Clearly visible through the huge glass windows in her home was the Jedi Temple, in flames, smoke rising from it's dominating presence at the center of Coruscant.

A million thoughts went through Kai'Leen's head. Did the separatists attack the jedi temple directly? How?

She knew there were many out there who disagreed with the methods of the Jedi - but they were the protectors, the peacekeepers, the faces of the republic. What could've happened? Obviously, there was no way they were all dead - maybe it was just a simple fire that had spread, and all of the jedi had evacuated. It was impossible to tell. The smoke was thick and dark and covered the sky for miles.

Kai'Leen grabbed her milk glass and sat down on the couch. She began to cry. This war took a toll on everyone - not just the jedi and separatists, but the common people too.

Her exhaustion eventually overwhelmed her and she fell asleep on the couch.

Next she woke, the Chancellor was supposed to address the Senate in 5 minutes. It was to be televised on the holonet. Apparently he had some big announcements concerning the Jedi, the Separatists, and more.

He spoke of a jedi rebellion. _A rebellion?_ Kai'Leen thought. It didn't sound right at all… the Jedi were heroes, warriors, peacekeepers… they'd never…

" _The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated!"_ Kai'Leen's heart dropped… every jedi? Every single one had rebelled? It was unthinkable. Even people like the hero with no fear, Anakin Skywalker, the negotiator, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the grandmaster, Yoda?

The Chancellor had spoke of an assassination attempt by Mace Windu himself… why? Master Windu was one of the main jedi in the republic… why would he do this?

And now, the Chancellor had sent the clone troops _against_ the jedi? During the 3 years of battle, civilians had heard nothing of the Clones except that they fought with the jedi and that they fought hard. To think of the clones _killing_ jedi… It was chilling.

" _The attempt on my life has left me scarred… and deformed… but, I assure you, my resolve has never been stronger!"_ The Chancellor was always a highly popular figure in the republic, but something was off… of course, his face was completely different, but even the way he was speaking… there was something different. Kai'Leen couldn't put her finger on it.

She could still see the smoking jedi temple out the window, and now she viewed it in a completely different way… _rebellion…_

What was happening to the galaxy?

" _In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic, will be reorganized, into the first galactic empire! For a safe, and secure, society."_

Kai'Leen's heart dropped. No more republic?

What was happening?

Throughout the day, Kai'Leen was actively checking the news, the names of Jedi killed being reported on the holonet.

Jedi she knew about… ones she had heard war stories about… they were dropping like flies. Ki-Adi Mundi, Aayla Secura, Plo Koon… the death toll was unbelievable.

Days later, Anakin Skywalker's death was announced by The Chancellor, now The Emperor. Apparently, he was loyal to the last.

However, there were 2 names Kai'Leen waited to see announced in the death toll, but never were… Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda. Did they survive? Maybe there was hope after all.

For the next 20 years, Kai'Leen, along with many other citizens, lived in fear… The Jedi were gone, and there was no one to keep the peace. There were 2 sith lords and millions of stormtroopers… that was it. The Jedi Temple stood standing… it had always been a symbol of hope, but now it was nothing but a reminder of the horrifying final days of the Republic.

Darth Vader ruled with fear, and the Emperor was rarely seen. But Kai'Leen and others always knew… there was hope… things would change… they had to.

 **Thank you for reading! I hope to do more Star Wars fanfiction in the future, possibly of a similar nature. Please leave a review!**


End file.
